It is well known that medical procedures require sterile supplies and/or instruments in order to avoid infections. Every year an estimated 650,000 people in the United States develop infections during a hospital stay and about 75,000 die, according to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC). More specifically, more than 8,000 patients are killed by MRSA (methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus). Still another bacteria, C. diff (Clostridium difficile), kills approximately 27,000 patients in the U.S. annually while causing sickness in about 290,000 patients. These are but two of the many infectious diseases waiting to strike down patients in U.S. hospitals today. But treatment is often provided outside of hospitals, so there exists a need to provide a sterile environment in any place where various medical procedures are conducted such as clinics, ambulances, on the street, at home, and even on the battlefield.
Care providers often use individually packaged medical supply kits that include all the medical supplies necessary for a medical procedure bundled in a single package. Many medical procedures are staged procedures, wherein some medical items or supplies in a sterile condition are required at one time period during the medical procedure and other additional medical items in a sterile condition are required at a future time period, such as minutes, hours, or days later. In these situations, use of individually packaged medical supplies is not desirable and, once opened, kits and/or trays containing the required medical supplies once that are needed during a first time period suffer the fate of having the items required in future time periods become exposed to the environment and pose a health risk when used in the future for lack of sterility.
Typically, suppliers have placed components in a kit according to specific guidelines, stacked in order of use from top to bottom. During shipping, however, these odd sized components can shift inside the kit making the stack awkward and challenging to determine the correct order of the components. Therefore, there is also a need for products and procedures for organizing the components used in staged protocol in the correct order, sequencing them to make it easier for users to follow a step by step process, and maintaining a sterile environment near the incision site, wound, or person.